Martin and Matthias
by Ala Cye
Summary: A song of two warriors, and the hardships they faced.


Poetry of Martin

I wake up this morning and see the bright sky,

And think of the stories Grandmother told I,

My friends lay in the dust behind me,

I have a story I want to tell thee.

Back in the day when I was young and quite bold,

To my father I was worth to him much more than gold,

He left for revenge of my poor dead mother,

He left me with no one, just my grandmother.

I defended my home from all cruel visitors,

I made sure my grandmother would never shed tears,

But still on a fateful day as a young one,

A slave of Badrang was my future that had no sun.

I worked and toiled as a beast of his whim,

I did what I could trying to stop him,

Thanks to a friend I escaped there one day,

There I met my true love, and there I did not say,

That love was my only foe that defeated me

And I hope it shall not ever hurt thee,

Escaped from the slave fortress I searched for help,

To help the ones that bullies called whelps,

Then one day I returned to the place with an army,

I slew many beasts, almost too many,

Yet the one I loved was lost on that day.

Even for all the things I did pay,

After those seasons I spent there,

I could not face my friends anywhere,

I left to travel south to seek my future,

And there, I met, someone not of picture,

Verdauga Greeneyes, and his son and his daughter.

There I was caught, and made a prisoner,

I saw the great Warlord die 'cause of his daughter,

The daughter imprisoned her own good brother,

She ruled as a tyrant over the woodlands,

I escaped with a friend to cross the mountains,

Too seek help to free the poor regime,

That lay so horrible it seemed like a bad dream.

The help I seeked, it was not there,

But I returned with a sword unmatched anywhere,

With help from good others I freed galley slaves,

Too help me with the destruction of overgrown caves,

Which made up the evil domain of the queen,

The queen of the Greeneyes, whose eyes where indeed green.

That day I fought and destroyed that fortress,

I killed the cruel wildcat queen with quite some mess,

I hung up my sword and gave up the ways,

The ways that seemed to make me say,

I needed a home, I had no family,

So then I built, Redwall.

Poetry of Matthias

I do not remember where I came from,

I just know coming to the Abbey of sun.

Then one day as I wished to be like the warrior,

My hero, Martin the fear of the inferior,

The scourge, the rat, he came to Redwall,

My home that he tried to take from us all,

He made us cry many sad saltwater tears,

Into the land of so many fears,

I wanted to die many times of great shame,

Of the fears the scourge brought as he came,

Yet Martin the warrior he spoke through my heart,

To retrieve his great sword and fight in my part,

I faced so many hardships to get,

The sword in which from my dreams I had met.

I had faced the enemies that would have killed me,

If it had not been for those who helped see,

The mad sparrows and rats I faced were such an obstacle,

Yet I fought them to retrieve the heavenly oracle,

But when I thought it was to stop all the madness,

I was to face the great adder, Asmodeus,

In a combat we fought to the death,

As I took the sword and fought him to my last breath,

When I finally killed the monster,

I hurried back to my Abbey which was under capture.

Taking the friends I had met in the woodlands,

I led the fight and defeated the Scourge's bands,

Happiness flooded through the red sandstone walls,

And then finally I wedded the heart of my calls,

We had a lovely son, I named him Mattimeo.

Yet on a horrible day, a fox in disguise,

He came to our abbey and told us so many lies,

He took our young loved ones, in evil and deceit,

I brought up a band to kill the bad cheat,

We pursued him for scores upon scores of days,

He crossed the impossible and destroyed the ways,

Yet through all these hardships for my young son,

At last freedom was there for the young ones,

As my friends and I destroyed the underground caverns of death,

The caves of death and sadness tears mixed with breath,

He was freed, and I was content to leave the ways of the warrior,

Finally in his own paws.


End file.
